


Reckoning

by themysteryvanishing



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteryvanishing/pseuds/themysteryvanishing
Summary: An odd little poem I made for a poetry class in college which, unbeknownst to my professor, had everything to do with The X-Files and nothing to do with the assignment.





	Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> An odd little poem I made for a poetry class in college which, unbeknownst to my professor, had everything to do with The X-Files and nothing to do with the assignment.

A thump-thumping heartbeat--

our reckoning--

whispers

of answerless

mysteries.

 

We are

slouching souls

ensconced in fluorescence

senses singed with sterility,

 

you and I are

one glance,

two worlds,

a lifetime

apart.

 

But I’ve never stopped loving you,

And you’ve never stopped trusting me,

 

[we both know that C doesn’t always stand for cookie;

just another dreaded six-letter word]

 

Held ransom by this

invisible stranger;

science’s demon possession

is not just a death sentence

for me.

 

What do you say to a person you have loved

every day of their life?

 

Truest truths tie us together,

but keep us

utterly, dreadfully apart.

 

Pick a side

or walk the line

 

of what is and what should be;

choose me,

please

 

or don’t

 

and Death will choose for you.


End file.
